


Stuck in the Middle

by Nicoliol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: tumblr prompt: I need some cutsie cuddly scenes and happiness ok lots of happiness like cuddling and happiness. (Obikin or QuiObi literally take your just let them be happy)





	

“Make room.” Anakin tried to push Obi-Wan away from the end of the couch so he could squeeze in beside him. He didn’t know why he even bothered sitting next to the arm because Anakin and Qui-Gon _always_ put Obi-Wan in between them. 

“Anakin, honestly. You’re so rude sometimes.” Obi-Wan gave a sigh as he waited for Qui-Gon to slide over enough to give him the chance to do the same, finally allowing Anakin to slip down onto the cushion beside Obi-Wan.

“Well maybe if you would just learn to sit in the middle we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“He does have a point,” Qui-Gon teased, his arms sliding low around Obi-Wan, fingers brushing against Anakin’s thigh.

Obi-Wan let out a small huff of irritation, but he couldn’t be angry when he was wedged between both men like that. He never felt more at peace than when he was with them, a smile pulling at his lips. “Alright, I suppose I’ll let you have that one.”

Anakin grinned quickly, leaning in to nibble at Obi-Wan’s neck, as if it were his reward for being right, the act causing Obi-Wan to give a small yelp of surprise, his face turning a dark shade of red as fast as Anakin had moved in on him.

“Careful, Anakin,” Qui-Gon chided, though he knew it would help little to say so when he had a smile so wide plastered on his face, deciding to duck down and press a few kisses to the other side of Obi-Wan’s neck.

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Obi-Wan sighed, his head tilting back, one arm around each of them so he could tug Qui-Gon and Anakin in closer. “Luckily I love you both enough that it’s going to be completely worth it.”


End file.
